Like cellophane, which is commonly rolled up on a cardboard core member and used a moisture-proof wrapping for food by unrolling the material onto food found on a plate or other dish, other types of plastic or other sheets of material are sometimes used to wrap goods. For example, this plastic film, membrane, or sheet of any suitable material is often rolled up on cylindrical cardboard core or other similar device such as a spool made of another material that allows the film or sheet to be dispensed to facilitate the wrapping of goods. This can protect the goods from dust, water, and other contaminants found in their environment. In many situations, this dispensing is done manually. Accordingly, it is desirable that the method of dispensing the film or sheet is done in a safe and ergonomic manner.